


内贼

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: Bucky每个月都会有那么一次离家出走，Steve已经习惯了。但是这次，他决定想个更好的理由去把他的小妻子给找回来。





	内贼

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc！极度沙雕！注意避雷！有一点车！等你看完后，你会发现，这是一篇连名字都透漏着沙雕气息的沙雕文。

“你在干吗？Bucky。”Steve从浴室走了出来，下半身只围了块浴巾，没有擦干的水迹顺着结实的大腿往下滑，流进隐秘的那块位置。

Bucky一抬头看到的就是这个，他狠狠的对着Steve龇牙。没有了，Steve！这种时候，就算你使出美色诱惑，也没法改变我的决心！  
“我要搬出去。”Bucky哼唧了一声，重重的合上他的行李箱。他站起身，比Steve还矮一个头，但这完全无法阻挡他的气势。

“Na说的对，你就是个混蛋！”Bucky拉着箱子就走，Steve还没反应过来对方又怎么了，只能急急忙忙的提着他的浴巾小跑过来，在门口终于拉住了气势汹汹的Bucky。

“Bucky。”Steve放软了声音，蓝色的大眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，脸上挤出一个微笑，“我最近似乎没做错什么？”  
“哈？没做错什么？”Bucky皱起了眉毛，假装没有在意的偷看Steve肌肉丰满的大腿，眼神顺着浴巾下的腿根到了美国队长引以为傲的丰胸。  
“噢，Bucky，要知道如果你想的话——”Steve当然注意到他的目光了，他挑挑眉毛，为自己又一次用身体解决了婚内危机而自豪，“随时可以。”  
他作势想拉开自己的浴巾，对着Bucky展示自己傲人的身材。他可以十分的确信，Bucky一定会喜欢它的！

“你需要好好反省！”就在Steve浴巾掉下来的前一秒，Bucky不忍直视的捂住眼睛，然后跨出玄关，砰的一声关上了门，差点把门板直接砸到了这个“变态流氓”的鼻子上。  
“哇哦，nice body！”Bucky吹了个口哨，单手拎起他半人高的行李箱。幸好Steve这个傻蛋没有穿衣服，不然估计还没跑路就又被他抓回去了。  
他哼着歌从窗台上跳了下去，七拐八拐的跑远了。

 

等到Steve终于跟Natasha这个罪魁祸首打听清楚Bucky到底去哪了后，已经是深夜了。  
他穿上自己最棒的制服，他知道Bucky最喜欢看自己穿制服的样子了。这样绝对是万事俱备，只需要一句话就能把他每个月总有那么一次的小丈夫给哄回来。  
但是Steve同时也在心里暗下决定，得找一个好的理由。不然，对于一个男人来说，太没面子了！到底编个什么样的理由呢？Steve在内心苦苦思索，Fury最近有交给他任务吗？不如就说是出任务，路过这里吧。对，就是这样，和其他的，想你什么的，想让你回来什么的，都没有关系！

Steve轻车熟路的翻过窗子，咚的一下跳到了地板上。他当然可以轻点，不过为了让Bucky早一点注意到他来了，他一点也不介意被人怀疑美国队长的业务能力了。  
果然，Bucky从公寓唯一的那个卧室里走了出来，他穿着小熊睡衣，懒洋洋的靠在门边上。

“我是来出任务的。”Steve一本正经的说，他严肃的看着Bucky，如果不是因为太习惯自家恋人的脾性，Bucky说不定还真的被对方给骗了过去。  
“嗯哼。”他交叉着脚，从鼻子里挤出一声音节。上下打量着美国队长那套——他不知道看了多少遍，早就想让Steve换个造型的古董制服，叹了口气。  
“你不相信我，Bucky。”Steve摇摇头，当然，作为一名优秀的复仇者，他早在来之前就做好全部工作了。  
“Fury说最近城区里出了很多女性胸罩丢失事件，这个本来是该交给警察的。”Steve咳嗽了一声，佯装高傲的说，“但是一个月，一点进展也没有，所以他们把这件事交给了复仇者。”  
Bucky：“......”

“你可以去问Fury。”Steve挺起了他的胸膛，“我绝对没有在骗你，Bucky。”  
“行吧。”Bucky捂住了他疼痛的额头，无语的问Steve，“你去抓那个偷胸罩的贼，来我这干什么？”  
瞧吧，瞧吧，我就知道这是个借口。Bucky的脸上写满了这句话，Steve哼了一声，他怎么漏掉这一步了。  
他走近Bucky，拉着他的手进了卧室说：“所以，我才要来这儿。Bucky，我很担心你，所以来——”

Bucky啪的一下甩开这个混球的手，“那是个偷胸罩的贼！”Bucky大声说，“他来我这干什么？”  
“不排除这个可能性。”Steve严肃的蹲下身子拉开Bucky的衣柜，“我需要检查一下。”  
“......行吧，Steve。”Bucky呸了一声，“查完后你最好给我在三秒内离开我的视线！”

Steve的手翻开Bucky的内衣抽屉，他在嘴里哇了一声，“Bucky你变了，你以前明明穿的都是平角内裤的，可这个——”  
Steve举起一条内裤，拉开它的蕾丝边，说，“性感三角？”  
Bucky的脸烧的通红，他一把夺过了Steve手里的那条内裤，头顶都开始冒烟了。  
“嗯，我再看看，还有，这是什么？”Steve拿起一条丁字裤——抱歉，老年人，并没有这么新潮。

“我没见过这种。”Steve严肃的说，“Bucky？它是你的东西吗？可它完全就是三条绳子而已，你快来确定一下。”  
“你看完了吧！”Bucky尖叫了一声，气呼呼的看着Steve还在拉扯手里的丁字裤，红晕都跑到耳根了，“赶紧滚蛋。”  
“等等。”Steve在最底下找到了一个小袋子，他艰难的把它从Bucky的一堆性感三角里掏出来，“这里面装的是什么？”  
Bucky原本因为害羞低着的脑袋立马抬了起来，记忆虽然才是昨天，但也让他隔了两三秒才想起来。

“别打开它！”Bucky伸手去拽Steve的胳膊，但已经来不及了。Steve伸手扯出来一块布料，蕾丝和在他的手掌心上，这让Steve跃跃欲试，猜想Bucky又买了什么新式的内裤。  
黑色的，带着红色蕾丝边的胸罩静静的躺在Steve的手心里，老年人的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“B....Ba...Bucky！”Steve的声音都吓得跑调了，“你家里怎么会有这个！”  
“emmm...”Bucky挠着头，事已至此，已经没什么好狡辩的了，他可以勇敢的说出来的。  
他们几乎同时开口。

“那是给——”  
“难道你是——”Steve吞了口口水，不敢相信的看着对方，“那个内衣贼？”

Bucky：“......”  
他一脚把Steve踢飞趴在了地板上，“混蛋Steve！”  
他大声的吼了出来，“那是买给你的！”  
Steve：“？”

“额...难道是我听错了，我似乎听见Bucky说那是买给我的。”Steve晕头转脑的站起来，不敢相信的自言自语道。  
“对，就是给你的。只是——只是还没决定好——”Bucky捂住了脸，声音小的跟蚊子似的。  
Steve拎着那件胸衣，尴尬的挠挠头，“什么意思？”  
“Sam说的。”Bucky把脑袋小心的从手臂后面探出来，吸了吸鼻子，“他说520要送给伴侣不一样的礼物。”  
“所以，你选择了这个？”蕾丝边的性感胸衣在Steve的手指间晃了晃。

“是他直接塞给我的。”Bucky辩解道，“回到家打开后我才发现是这个。”  
“一开始我也觉得挺奇怪的，不知道Sam是在搞什么鬼。后来，我想了下——”Bucky对着Steve竖起拇指，赞扬道，“也许他是觉得你的胸已经大的足以撑的起胸罩了！青春期的孩子们一定要注意胸部塑性！Na是这么告诉我的！”

“噢，Bucky。”Steve低沉的声音和逐渐逼近的面孔打断了Bucky兴奋的心情。  
“嗯？Steve，等等，别这样！不要过来！我还在生气啊！”  
“我觉得Sam把这个给你，是想让你穿着它来见我。”Steve挑挑眉，一只手箍紧了Bucky的腰把他带到了床上。  
“现在，我们可以来试试了。”  
“Steve...”Bucky粘着嗓子去喊对方的名字，他微微张着嘴，湿软粉嫩的舌头贴在Steve干燥的脸颊上。他小声的啜泣着，发出细腻的呻吟声，眼泪掉进了嘴里，呜呜哝哝的说不出完整的句子。  
黑色的胸罩被套在胸部，白嫩的胸口被胸衣挤出了一道乳沟。Bucky压着嗓子仰起头，胸部正被Steve捏在手里把玩。红色的蕾丝边映着细腻白皙的皮肤，让Steve的呼吸声更沉重了些。

他被Steve剥的干干净净的，只剩下一条最无味的平角底裤和上身性感的黑色胸罩。Steve的手掀开那裹得紧紧的布料，扣弄着那颗小小的乳头。另一只手隔着胸罩对着Bucky的胸部又吸又舔，晕出一大片淫靡的水迹。Bucky高高的仰起头，脖颈折出一道性感的弧度，两只胳膊紧紧的搂着Steve，在他的身上难耐的喘息着。

“喜欢吗？Bucky？”Steve轻笑出声，他拨开Bucky的内裤，拍打着他的臀肉，白皙的臀瓣在他的手下荡起几波肉浪。Bucky夹紧了他的双腿，又被Steve强硬的分开。已经自动分泌出肠液的小穴湿软嫩滑，Steve并起两只手指插了进去，带出叽咕叽咕的水声。

“嗯...”Bucky更深的软瘫在了他的身上，“把...嗯...啊...快把那个...脱掉...啊...”  
夹着断断续续的呻吟说出了这句话，Bucky直起腰，Steve的手指又快又狠的操弄着他的小洞，一波一波而来的快感淹没了他。

Steve俯下身去亲他的嘴唇，舌头缓慢的舔舐Bucky因为忍耐呻吟咬紧的牙齿。  
“我们今天要穿着它做完这些。”他在他的耳边轻笑，含进了Bucky小巧的耳垂，“你会喜欢它的，Bucky。”

 

一夜之后。  
神清气爽的队长，和估计到下午才能起床的吧唧。

 

“我们新买的样本去哪了？”Sam转头去问Banner。  
“你指Na买回来的那个？据说是最近内衣贼光顾最多的款式。”  
“是啊。”Sam困惑的摇摇头，“我明明把它放桌子上了。说起来，Bucky也没有把那对袖扣拿走，他难道是觉得老年人会不喜欢吗？”  
“搞不懂。”Sam耸了耸肩。

 

-End-


End file.
